The present invention relates to a waveform information generating system using a waveform memory storing waveform information which determines a timbre or a tone color of a musical tone.
A system is conventionally known in which a waveform memory is assembled in an electronic musical instrument, waveform information stored in the memory is read out, and the waveform of a tone having a pitch corresponding to a depressed key is controlled in accordance with the corresponding readout waveform information. U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,792 discloses an example of such a system. In this system, since the speed for sequentially accessing the waveform memory from address 0 can be changed in accordance with a pitch of a desired tone, the timbre remains the same even if the pitch changes. Accordingly, the electronic musical instrument having such a system can provide only very monotonous tones and fails to allow a musical performance with various different and rich expressions.